


Playtime

by EmeraldWaves



Series: K Omegaverse [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I AM SORRY?, M/M, Male Lactation, Mikorei - Freeform, Milking, NSFW, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, PWP, Really really explicit, Rimming, Toys, alpha!suoh, cat ears and cat tails, i am ashamed, kind of a continuation, lol, omega!Munakata, pumps, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suoh doesn't mind staying at home with their kid, but when Munakata comes home from work, he wants private time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munakatareishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munakatareishi/gifts).



> Okay so this is a PW a little P sequel to [This World Isn't Forgiving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6230167). The beginning is a lil fluffy but it's mainly porn. This is for the lovely J for her birthday because she gross too. LOL. Basically we're gross about Mikorei and I am so so sorry I am allowing this to exist in the world, but enjoy?

Upon entering their house, the first thing Munakata saw was Suoh dangling a rattle in front of their small son’s face. Akira was barely a year old now, and his pudgy cheeks were puffed out from the smile present on his face. Laughs from his small belly echoed in the air as he outstretched his tiny fingers towards the light blue toy, his small ears folded against his head.

“Mikoto,” Munakata sighed, placing his keys on the table. He knelt down and snatched the toy from his mate’s hand. Immediately Akira’s laughing stopped, but he giggled when Munakata placed the toy in his small chubby hands. “Our son is not a pet.” His tail flicked back and forth in annoyance.

“Mmm,” Suoh grunted, folding his arms. “We’re just playing.”

“You’re teasing him,” Munakata scoffed. “And it’s way past his bed time.”

“He’s not tired, he napped all afternoon,” Suoh sighed, leaning back on his palms.

Ignoring Suoh, Munakata picked the boy up and nuzzled his nose against him. “Did you have fun with Papa today?” he asked. Akira giggled, his golden eyes sparkling as his small hands squeezed at Munakata’s cheek.

“Course we had fun,” Suoh chuckled, pushing himself up to stand next to his mate. Wrapping his tail around Munakata’s, he leaned over and kissed his cheek. “But, I think you can see he missed ya’.” The baby’s tail swung back and forth as he nuzzled his head under Munakata’s chin, purring softly.

Munakata ran his hand over Akira’s back, sighing as he walked towards the baby’s room. “I can see that. Mmm,” he hummed softly. “I wish I could be here more, but these could be my last few months on the Council…”

He took a seat in the small blue rocking chair in the corner of the room. Closing his eyes, he sat in silence with the small child, breathing in his gentle scent. His hand moved up and down Akira’s back, and his body swayed gently with the light creaking movement of the chair. Humming softly, he waited for the boy’s breathing to steady as he fell into a deep sleep. Rocking like that for awhile, Munakata could’ve fallen asleep with the boy, the exhaustion from the day washing over his body.

“Mmm,” Suoh grunted, leaning against the door frame. He had cleaned up the kitchen and living room, letting Munakata have some well-deserved time with their son. “Don’t be so sure. The people still love you, despite everything. Maybe even more,” he shrugged, his tail swaying back and forth gently.

Munakata was silent, rocking forward to stand up. He pulled the edge of the crib down, and slowly lowered Akira in to the small bed, pulling the blanket onto his body. He gently stroked his thin fingers over the boy’s dark blue hair. “I want to continue on this path, for him, no matter what class he eventually matures into.”

Slipping his hands around Munakata’s waist, Suoh let out a gentle sigh, peering into the crib over Munakata’s shoulder. “He’ll be fine, Reisi,” Suoh whispered and nuzzled the back of his neck.

"Do you think so?" Munakata asked.

"He's your son,” Suoh said, smirking. Munakata wanted to argue that he was also Suoh’s son, so he could turn into the laziest child in the world—though he was too tired to start even a playful banter with his mate. Suoh tugged Munakata's hand towards their bedroom. “C’mon…I missed you,” he whispered, closing Akira’s door over slightly.

“Mikoto,” Munakata whined. “I’m exhausted.” He dragged his feet against the carpet. “I would love to curl up against you and fall asleep.” Suoh was silent, his tail flicking back and forth. Suoh’s scent was particularly prominent as they walked towards their own bedroom, and Munakata wondered if he was doing that on purpose. It had been a little while since they’d last had sex, mostly because they were usually both exhausted by the end of the day. Suoh spent the day with the baby, preparing his food and playing, while Munakata worked, continuing to work on the government changes he wanted to make while he was still in office.

Suoh pushed the door open, and immediately turned around, pushing Munakata against the door. “C’mon Reisi, don’t act like you didn’t notice you’re about to hit your heat. I can smell your pre-heat scent. Do you really expect me to sleep next to ya’ when you’re smelling like this?” Suoh’s nose was pressed against his neck, licking gently at his skin. Tilting his head against the back of the door, Munakata let out a sigh.

“One could only hope you would respect my wishes to sleep. We can mate as much as you'd like when I am actually in heat…” he said, trying to keep his voice steady, though his breathing had already begun to grow heavy in his chest as he felt Suoh’s hot breath against his skin.

Munakata let out a moan when Suoh nipped at his neck. “Sure you wanna sleep?” he teased, his hands curving over the back of Munakata’s ass, squeezing his cheeks gently.

“Nnnnn…” he sighed. “Alright, but make it fast,” Munakata whispered, running a hand through Suoh’s messy red hair. Gripping his shoulders, Suoh turned Munakata around, walking him back to the bed. As his knees hit, Munakata fell backwards, his dark hair splaying out against the bed. Suoh placed a knee on the edge, staring down at his mate. He grinned, and placed his hands on either side of Munakata’s head—there was something so satisfying about having the other beneath him.

“You look awfully pleased. We haven’t even really begun, Mikoto,” Munakata smirked, looking up at him.

“Sorry,” he chuckled, leaning down to brush their lips together. “I got too excited looking at your pretty face,” he whispered, kissing Munakata again. Suoh nipped at his lip, tugging it up towards him.

“Oh shut up,” Munakata sighed, wrapping his arms around Suoh’s neck, pulling their bodies closer together. Suoh’s hands gripped Munakata’s waist, hoisting him further up the bed. He spread his legs, letting Suoh settle between them. Munakata’s heart was throbbing in his chest, his cheeks bright red, a stark contrast against his pale skin. He felt Suoh’s tongue slip into his mouth, and he moaned, rolling his hips against his alpha’s. His body was close to it’s heat, and he could smell Suoh’s desire on his skin, damn idiot getting him worked up so easily—already his pants were growing uncomfortable, and his ears folded against his head.

Suoh’s hand curled around the top of Munakata’s buttoned shirt, his fingers hooking against the smooth fabric as he yanked it open. Licking his lips, Suoh stared down at his bare chest.

“M-Mikoto,” Munakata stuttered. “Please, there's no need for you to stare.” His cheeks heated up even more, the red flushing over his face.

“What? I can't enjoy my mate’s body?” Mikoto asked, leaning down to nibble on one of Munakata's nipples.

Munakata sighed, “You can—Hgn…” He cut himself off, feeling his cock hardening in his pants as Suoh's lips wrapped around his small, pert bud—it was enough to make his heart flutter. His chest felt as though it were on fire, Suoh’s lips sucking and nipping at the hardened nipple on his chest. It was wet, and hot, causing Munakata’s chest to thrust closer to Suoh’s mouth. His hand tugged on Suoh’s hair as he breathlessly panted his name, his tail flicking back and forth wildly.

Suoh grinned, his gaze turning upwards at his mate as he rapidly flicked his tongue over Munakata's small bud. “Mm...can I have fun with you tonight?” he whispered. Munakata panted, his mouth open, and he turned to the side, unable to watch the alpha sucking at his chest.

“Do as you will…” Suoh had already brought him this far, there was no way he was going to stop anything he started now.

Suoh sat back, and Munakata’s eyes widened with confusion. Was Suoh purposefully trying to tease him? Get him worked up, then pull back—it certainly would not have been the first time. Instead, Suoh dug into the drawer by their bed to pull out the small breast pumps they had used to take Munakata's milk, so the baby had food while he worked.

“Mikoto,” Munakata raised an eyebrow curiously, his gaze resting on the small machine. “I’m certain I've stopped…” he whispered, but the alpha only grinned.

“I bet with a little...encouragement, we could get your flow back,” Suoh purred. “If not, then you'll be a little swollen. Nothing wrong with that.” He attached one suction cup to Munakata's nipple, and placed the other cup to his other small bud. “Either way, I get to watch your reaction,” he chuckled, flicking the switch on.

Whimpering, Munakata began to watch as both of his nipples elongated, getting sucked up into the machine. “Hah...M-Mikoto...I'm telling y-you…ah…” He moaned his eyes fluttering shut as pleasure shot through his chest. His nipples getting sucked and pulled, growing puffy from the machine.

“Heh, but I like seeing you have mini tits,” Suoh grinned, rubbing at Munakata's stomach, watching as his nipples throbbed in the machine.

“Mikoto please…” he whined, his back arching off of the bed. “I'm not…they’re just going to swell…”

“Don't be so negative,” he said, licking his lips. “I want to drink from you.” Munakata's face lit up—hearing those words, watching as his chest was sucked towards the machine. His nipples were already red and pulsating. It had been awhile, but it wasn’t completely implausible. He shut his eyes, panting as he remember the many times Suoh had drank from him before. The first time had been an accident, but Suoh had sucked so greedily from his nipples, Munakata had gotten into it…just as he was now.

“Uhnnnh yes... I want to feed my alpha,” he whispered, his hips rocking upwards as he watched the machine make his nipples larger.

Suddenly, he felt a trickle of wetness roll down the right bud, a small stream of milk slipping into the pump. “Hah…M-Mikoto…drink…” he panted, tugging the suction cup off of his right nipple as he cupped underneath it. Suoh lips immediately attacked his chest, sucking greedily as he tugged the milk into his mouth. His tongue slurped loudly against the nub, pulling and tugging on the swollen bud, the gentle stream of Munakata’s milk flowing into his mouth. His chest hurt, twitching against Suoh’s mouth. “Ah…Mikoto…” Munakata whimpered, yanking the other cup off his chest, a small flow of white liquid bubbling out from his other nipple.

“Mmm,” Suoh hummed, lapping at the stream of liquid rolling in small beads down Munakata’s chest. “Delicious,” he grinned. “And you look so good, do you like me drinking your milk?” he asked.

Panting, Munakata felt his cock twitching in his pants, his body so visually affected by the man above him. “…More…” he nodded finally, giving Suoh permission to latch his lips on to his other nipple. His tongue trailed up Munakata’s chest, licking up the small line of milk as he sucked on the other swollen bud. Suoh groaned, his cheeks hollowing out as he pulled the milk into his mouth, his tongue circling around his nipple.

Pleasure shot down Munakata’s spine, his body heating up fast. “Hah…Mikoto…” Munakata’s head fell back against the pillow, drool slipping from the corners of his mouth. Suoh’s lips suckled on his left nipple, leaving Munakata panting and twitching underneath him. His gaze was fixated on the ceiling, nervous that if he watched what Suoh was doing, he wouldn’t be able to hold back. His nipples pulsated on his chest, the liquid flowing out in a gentle stream. “P-Please…it’s…tight…” he moaned, his hips wiggling up to create friction between them.

“Ngh…eager,” Suoh whispered, flicking his tongue over Munakata’s nipple one last time. He pushed himself up, and pressed his lips to Munakata’s, running his tongue along the omega’s lower lip, his own milk coating his lips. “Taste how delicious you are?” Suoh chuckled, his fingers rubbing over the sticky liquid still trickling out from Munakata’s nipples. “So swollen now,” he smirked, glancing down at the red buds. Already they had begun to feel sore after the suction cups had tugged them so hard.

Munakata nodded quickly, panting as he tried to catch his breath. “Dammit, Mikoto,” he groaned.

“I said I wanted to enjoy you,” he chuckled and sat back, tugging Munakata’s pants down, releasing his leaking cock. “Leaking everywhere it seems.” Suoh’s tone was cocky and proud, happy he had gotten Munakata in such a state.

“S-Shut up…” Suoh had seen him this way countless ways, but it didn’t change the fact that Munakata was embarrassed by how quickly he caved to his desires with Suoh.

“It would be my pleasure,” he grinned, running his thumb over the tip of Munakata’s cock. He leaned down, placing the tip in his mouth, sucking on it just as hard as he had Munakata’s leaking nipples.

Jerking forward, Munakata gasped, surprised by how slippery Suoh’s tongue was against his hard length. “Ngh…M-Mikoto…” he groaned, his back arching off the bed, and his knuckles whitening as he clenched at the blankets beneath him. Suoh’s tongue was flat against his cock, the wet muscle moving down his full length. Munakata could barely control himself, his body twitching against Suoh’s mouth, his toes curling at the edge of the bed. His hair was stuck to his forehead, sweat rolling down the side of his face. Between his chest leaking milk and his cock’s pre-cum dripping into Suoh’s mouth, Munakata was surprised he hadn’t completely cum yet.

Their scents hung strong in the air, Munakata panting heavily as he felt slick begin to roll down his ass. His heat was close to starting, and Suoh was merely spurring his body on, his hips rolling into his mate’s mouth.

Suoh sucked, moving his head down the full hardness of Munakata’s cock. He scooped his hands under Munakata’s ass lifting him to angle him deeper down his throat.

“Mikoto,” Munakata panted, breathlessly, his hand stroking over the edges of Suoh’s ears, and his fist curled into Suoh’s red locks. Suoh’s head bobbed up and down faster, fucking his mouth quickly. Munakata felt himself slowly coming to an edge, his sac tightening. “I’m…so close…t-too much,” he whimpered, watching his length disappear into Suoh’s mouth over and over. He pulled off, flicking his tongue back and forth over the head of Munakata’s tip.

“Too much? Really?” Suoh teased, his tongue trailing down the belly of Munakata’s cock. He cupped his ass cheeks, and pushed him up, tilting his legs back. Suoh held one hand against his back, his fingers stroking at the base of Munakata’s twitching tail. Immediately, Munakata regretted calling it ‘too much’ as he felt Suoh’s tongue lap at the small amount of slick slipping from his backside. Circling his tongue around Munakata’s hole, he pressed a finger inside of him, squelching through the soft liquid.

Munakata’s toes curled, watching as Suoh’s golden eyes met his violets—his gaze intense as he pressed his finger into his hole. “Hah…Mikoto…. please…” His back was arching against the bed, his body thrashing about, as Suoh’s finger dug deep inside of him, Suoh’s tongue still lapped at the slick which poured from his hole due to the movement of the alpha’s finger.  
 “Please what?” Suoh huffed, his hot breath against Munakata’s hole caused the omega to twitch. “Use your words, Reisi,” he purred, adding a second finger. He pushed both digits deep inside, the liquid of his slick pulling Suoh in. Curving both upwards, he pushed his fingers against Munakata’s prostate, pre-cum shooting onto his bare chest, the white liquid mixing with the milk still wet on his chest.

“Just fuck me,” he groaned, his voice breathy and heavy in his throat. He felt Suoh’s tongue press inside of him, replacing the fingers, as he pushed in and out as fast as he could, sucking and licking at the increasing amount of slick. Munakata could feel his body curling into the pleasure, his extremities twitching with heat, his tail wrapping around Suoh’s. All he could smell, all he could see, was Suoh, directly in front of him. “Please, I need it,” he growled, his ears twitching on the top of his head.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Suoh teased, pulling back to toss his clothes to the floor. His shirt was removed in a matter of seconds—so fast, Munakata barely noticed. He unzipped his pants, and yanked Munakata’s hips forward, staring down at his mate below him. Munakata was a mess—milk barely leaking from his chest, his cock twitching with beads of pre-cum dribbling over the side, drool slipped down his chin, and tears were pooling in the corner of his eyes. His mouth was open as his bright red face stared up at Suoh. “Damn…you look good,” he grunted, slamming his cock into Munakata’s ass.

Munakata yelped, his legs immediately hooking around Suoh’s waist. The two of them began moving together swiftly, Suoh pounding into Munakata’s wet ass. With each movement, Munakata let out a silent moan, his nostrils flaring as he took in Suoh’s scent.

Suoh’s eyes were shut, his brow furrowed as he grunted with each thrust. He pushed inside of Munakata faster and faster, desperate to feel his mate after he hadn’t for so long. Munakata was perfect—his ass squeezed around his cock, his chest was a mess from the milk, and his face was bright red and panting. The two moaned loudly together, Suoh’s sac slapping against Munakata’s ass as he pushed into him relentlessly.

“Mikoto! I-I’m so close,” he whispered, Munakata’s own hips thrusting upwards to meet Suoh’s rhythm. The alpha knelt down, his mouth wrapping around Munakata’s nipple once more, sucking at the excess milk leaking from his chest. “H-Hgn…” Munakata whimpered, not expecting Suoh’s mouth around red, pulsing nipple once again.

Suoh slowed his movements, focusing on Munakata’s chest for a final time. He pulled the last few drops from his right nipple and promptly switched to the left, sucking hard at the leftover liquid in his swelled bud. His hips rolled up, pushing deep inside of his mate as he rocked the bed forward. Munakata’s hands were on Suoh’s back, his fingertips digging into his skin. “Cum for me Reisi,” Suoh whispered, letting go of Munakata’s nipple with a pop, swallowing the last of his milk.

Slipping his hands around to Suoh’s cheeks, Munakata pulled his face to his lips, kissing him hard. “Mikoto,” he whispered, smirking against his lips, his teeth nipping at Suoh’s lower. “Go as fast and as hard as you can,” he panted.

“So…demanding,” Suoh grunted, but caved immediately to said demands, as he too was nearing his finish.

Suoh’s hips pumped forward, thrusting into Munakata hard, he pounded into him over and over. His cock slammed against his prostate, making Munakata moan loudly, pleasure erupting under his skin. He was hot and sweaty, his skin sticky and his mouth dry. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer. “M-Mikoto!” he whispered, kissing him hard as his body twitched beneath Suoh, his cock spurting out onto both of their chests, his cum shooting in waves. He moaned, panting against Suoh’s lips, as Suoh’s thrusts grew hyper. “Cum Mikoto, fill me,” he teased, slipping his hands over Suoh’s shoulders and down to his ass, squeezing at his muscular cheeks. Munakata pressed his mouth against Suoh’s neck, nibbling on his skin. “My alpha,” he teased.

Those words were enough to send Suoh over the edge, his cock pouring into Munakata. “Hah…R-Reisi!” Suoh’s moan was practically silent, his head thrown back as his cock twitched inside of Munakata, his seed filling his slick ass. With a sigh, Suoh lowered himself against Munakata, both men panting hard, feeling spent from the heated activity. “Shit, I missed you,” Suoh whispered, kissing Munakata softly.

Stroking his thumbs over Suoh’s cheeks, Munakata chuckled. “I suppose it has been quite a bit of time,” he said, kissing Suoh’s lips once more, his hands running over the back of Suoh’s muscles. The two stayed together for a bit, taking in each other’s scents, Munakata tracing the muscles on Suoh’s back. “I’ll go wash up and then we can get some sleep,” he said, kissing at Suoh’s neck.

Suoh nodded, pushing himself up with a grunt. He smirked, loving how beautiful Munakata looked beneath him—his chest was rising and falling slowly, his nipples swollen completely. Suoh brushed his hands over his chest, Munakata wincing as he did. “They’re going to be sore,” he mumbled, his face flushing.

Suoh leaned down and kissed him once more. “Worth it,” he smirked as he pulled out of Munakata, rolling to the side. “I’ll clean up once you’re done,” he said, watching as his mate slowly sat up. Stepping off the side of the bed, Munakata shivered, Suoh’s cum slowly trickling out of his ass, moving down his thighs. Suoh licked his lips, loving that Munakata was his omega, his completely. Rolling up, he gripped at Munakata’s wrist tugging him back. “On second thought, I’m not quite done with you yet,” he said, pressing his lips against Munakata’s soft skin.

“Mikoto, you fiend,” Munakata hissed, but immediately fell back against the side of the bed, his lips curling up into a smirk. “I suppose I could humor you for another round.”

Nipping at his wrist, Suoh’s golden eyes fell on Munakata’s. “Good, ‘cause I’m not tired.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sara, Adriana, Robyn, and Aka for letting me freak out about this to you guys lmfao LOL. I felt so guilty posting this. Also Sara came up with the brilliant title XD <3
> 
> If you actually read this and don't think I'm the grossest person in the world: 
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I keep putting off request and multichapters to write shit like this.  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) on twitter if you wanna yell about K things with me, or yell at me for being so sinful.


End file.
